The End and The Beginning PL
by Cashis
Summary: Kiedy Molly ma dość Sherlocka i staje o własnych nogach, czy to może być To? Ale wtedy wydarza się jedna z najstraszniejszych możliwych rzeczy... I Sherlock szuka pomocy u swojej patolog. Sherlolly. Tłumaczenie.


**Autor**: AveP

**Zgoda**: jest

**Opis**: Kiedy Molly ma dość Sherlocka i staje o własnych nogach, czy to może być _to_? Ale wtedy wydarza się jedna z najstraszniejszych możliwych rzeczy... I Sherlock szuka pomocy u swojej patolog. Sherlolly. Tłumaczenie.

**Od tłumacza**: na razie dopiero rozpoczęta historia. Sama jestem ciekawa, co się dalej stanie :

To moje pierwsze kroki w tłumaczeniu, postaram się je dawać na bieżąco. Tymczasem, trzymam kciuki za oboje bohaterów i autora. I jednocześnie usilnie proszę o komentarze : )

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 1**: DZIEŃ, W KTÓRYM MOLLY MA DOŚĆ, A SHERLOCK NIE ROZUMIE

* * *

**Punkt widzenia Molly - Czwartek, 14:00**

Siedziałam w kafejce, kiedy on przyszedł, z płaszczem powiewającym za sobą. Jak zawsze, poczułam w brzuchu motylki, choć jego oczy lśniły tylko, kiedy miał sprawę. Prawdopodobnie chciał dzisiaj po prostu ciało, kończynę albo raport z sekcji zwłok do własnych eksperymentów.

To było głupie z mojej strony, jeszcze łudzić się, że chodzi o coś innego. Nigdy nie przychodził po coś, co nie miało związku z trupami.

Kiedy dosiadł się do mojego stolika, uświadomiłam sobie, że wgapiam się w niego w bardzo żenujący sposób i zamknęłam buzię. Czemu zamieniam się w taki chaos, kiedy on jest w pobliżu?

- Potrzebuję ciała - zażądał.

Oczywiście, że potrzebował ciała, jakżeby inaczej. Ale nagle coś się zmieniło.

- Do czego? - wybuchnęłam, zanim zdążyłam pomyśleć. Poczułam jak krew napływa mi do twarzy. O Boże, teraz on powie jak strasznie wyglądam albo jak mój kiepski umysł nie może zrozumieć głębi jego przesłanek. Ale Sherlock tylko podniósł brew:

- Eksperyment, oczywiście.

Przewróciłam oczami, a wtedy nagle uderzył mnie przypływ śmiałości.

- Tak, Sherlock. To oczywiste. Miałam na myśli, co zamierzasz zrobić z ciałem.

Jego oczy spojrzały na mnie podejrzliwie, kiedy usta wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu.

- Twoje włosy wyglądają dzisiaj inaczej, Molly. Pasuje ci to, wyglądasz uroczo.

Czy on zawsze taki jest? Tak bezczelnie manipulujący i fałszywy? Wtedy zrozumiałam, że tak, on zawsze taki jest. Podły i okrutny. To był dla mnie czas, by obudzić się ze snu. Wiedziałam dokładnie, jak wyglądają moje włosy - tak samo jak wczoraj, kiedy zadał sobie trud, by powiedzieć mi, że kucyki są nudne i powinnam zmienić styl, bo ten do mnie nie pasuje.

- Sherlock, zamknij się. Nie zmieniaj tematu. Pytam się ponownie - co zamierzasz zrobić z ciałem?

Zacisnął mocno usta i uniósł brwi. Nie podobał mu się mój opór. Zazwyczaj biegłam i robiłam, co chciał, lecz już nie. Miałam dość jego kontroli nade mną. Na litość boską! Mam 31 lat! Mogę robić co chcę!

Sądząc po rzucie okiem na jego twarz, zdecydowanie nie był zadowolony. Próbował mnie odczytać, wydedukować, co sprawiało, że zachowywałam się w taki sposób. A ja po prostu spojrzałam na niego chłodno, unosząc brwi, by podkreślić, że moje pytanie ciągle pozostało bez odpowiedzi z jego strony.

Jego twarz znieruchomiała, kiedy jego starania nie przyniosły efektu.

- Jak myślisz, co zamierzam zrobić z ciałem, Molly? - powtórzył, a cały fałsz wyparował z jego głosu, który był teraz chłodniejszy od lodu. - Zjeść je? Nawet ty nie możesz być tak głupia.

- Nie - powiedziałam.

- Co nie?

- Nie, nie możesz wziąć ciała.

- Nie zapytałem.

- Wiem, że nie zapytałeś. Dlatego nie możesz go wziąć.

- Dobrze. Och, Molly! Bardzo proszę! Czy mógłbym prosić, proszę, proszę, proszę, wziąć ciało nieżywego człowieka? - jego głos wprost ociekał teraz sarkazmem.

- Nie.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo ja tak powiedziałam.

- Teraz?

- Tak. Moja kostnica. Moje zasady. Nie, nie możesz wziąć ciała, bo ja tak powiedziałam.

- Od kiedy to kostnica jest twoja?

- Od kiedy zostałam kierowniczką oddziału patologii. A teraz spadaj. Chcę skończyć mój lunch.

Teraz gapiliśmy się na siebie nawzajem, czekając kto podda się szybciej. To nie zamierzałam być ja. Już nie, już nigdy. I, patrząc w jego oczy koloru lodowego oceanu, wiedziałam, że mogę to zrobić.

To było głupie, trzymać się nadziei, że kiedykolwiek mnie lubił, dlatego powinnam lepiej się poddać i zachowywać się w stosunku do niego normalnie. Jak ja. Jak ja w towarzystwie kogokolwiek innego. Silna, niezależna kobieta. I żaden Sherlock Holmes nie zamierza zmieniać tego, kim jestem.

Jakby usłyszał, co mówię do siebie w myślach, poddał się i odwrócił. Żadnego dowidzenia ani nic, odwrócił się i wypadł z kafejki.

O mój Boże! Czy ja właśnie powiedziałam "spadaj" do Sherl- nie! Cholera, Molly! Nie zaczynaj tego znowu.

Szczerze... czuję się z tym dobrze. Naprawdę dobrze. Czuję się jak ponownie narodzona. Jestem szczęśliwa jak nigdy. Kto by pomyślał? Ja, Molly Hooper, nieśmiała pani patolog, ponownie znalazłam wewnętrzną siłę. Do diabła z Sherlockiem Holmesem! Jestem singielką w kwiecie wieku. Wychodzę dziś wieczorem!

I tak, kończę moją kanapkę z tuńczykiem, szukam telefonu i uśmiecham się do siebie.

* * *

**Punkt widzenia Sherlocka - Czwartek, 19:00**

Nie.

Te słowo nawiedza mnie w myślach. Myślałem, że to słowo, którego Molly Hooper nigdy nie wypowie.

Nie rozumiem! I ten fakt mnie złości. Dlatego zignorowałem Johna i przewróciem się na kanapie, twarzą do ściany z denerwującym, żółtym uśmiechem.

Boże! Czy on musi tak głośno oddychać? I jestem pewien, że mógłby przewracać strony gazety ciszej!

- Sherlock... - O, Boże, zaczął gadać, jak miło.

- Co? - warknąłem, ciągle wgapiając się w graffiti.

- Co się dzisiaj stało w Barts? - zapytał, odrzucając gazetę, jak wnosiłem po innym odgłosie maltretowanego papieru.

- Dlaczego myślisz, że cokolwiek się stało?

- Będziemy tak trzymać się tych pytań? Wypadłeś z kafejki z twarzą jakbyś właśnie zobaczył... nie wiem, Mycrofta odstawiającego taniec brzucha!

Odwróciłem się i zeskoczyłem z sofy, nadeptując na stolik do kawy, by usiąść na moim fotelu naprzeciwko Johna.

- To absurdalne! Nie bądź głupi.

- Ja tylko... No wiesz. Nieważne! - powiedział, po czym podniósł znów ten idiotyczny papier. Zabrałem go, żeby z powrotem na mnie spojrzał.

- Co? - zapytałem ponownie.

- Co co, Sherlock?

Był taki denerwujący!

- No dobrze. To Molly!

John uniósł brwi (albo raczej opuścił swoje włosy, bo tak to wyglądało) i uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo.

- Tak, Sherlock, zdążyłem się już tego domyślić. Co zrobiłeś tym razem?

Opadłem z powrotem na fotel i podciągnąłem kolana pod brodę. Nie cierpi kiedy tak robię, bo, jego słowami, "wyglądam wtedy jak cholerny bachor". Nie obchodzi mnie to.

- Czemu myślisz, że to JA coś zrobiłem?

John zaśmiał się, lecz zaraz rzucił mi poważne spojrzenie.

- Przestań z tymi pytaniami. Teraz to ja się ciebie pytam: powiedz mi, co zrobiłeś Molly?

- Nic! Absolutnie nic! Po prostu chciałem ciało i ona powiedziała "nie"! - zeskoczyłem znowu z siedzenia i zaczęłem chodzić po pokoju, chowając dla bezpieczeństwa ręce do kieszeni szlafroka. Przynajmniej niczego nie uderzę.

- Naprawdę? Dzielna dziewczyna. - uśmiechnął się John.

Rzuciłem mu piorunujące spojrzenie:

- Zamknij się!

Przewrócił tylko oczami i powiedział:

- Sherlock, dręczyłeś Molly psychicznie od lat. Jeśli ja byłbym na jej miejscu, już dawno walnąłbym cię w japę. Nadszedł czas, że ma ciebie dość.

- Ma mnie dość? O czym ty mówisz? - znowu byłem zmieszany. Nie cierpię tego.

John skrzyżował ramiona na klatce piersiowej. Wiadomość, że był naprawdę wkurzony - w dodatku na mnie. Wyglądało na to, że każdy dzisiaj się na mnie złości, nawet jeśli nie powiedziałem nic "obraźliwego", jak pewni byli żołnierze nazywają moje dedukcje.

Mając dość gapienia się na siebie nawzajem, poszedłem do kuchni.

- Po prostu to wypluj, John. Co zrobiłem tym razem? - zapytałem podczas przeszukiwania szafek w celu znalezienia czegoś jadalnego.

- Tym razem musisz zrozumieć to sam. Jesteś jednym z najświatlejszych umysłów na świecie, a jeszcze nie spotkałem kogokolwiek głupszego od ciebie. Jedna wskazówka. Tylko jedna. Molly jest inteligentna, zabawna i pewna siebie...

Zaśmiałem się. W jakim równoległym wszechświecie ona jest pewna siebie? I zabawna?

- ...kiedy tylko nie jesteś w pobliżu.

To zamknęło mi buzię. Analizowałem słowa Johna i ledwo zauważyłem, że chwycił swoją kurtkę, mówiąc coś o Mary i zostawieniu mnie sam na sam z moimi przemyśleniami.

Zrezygnowałem z szukania, bo i tak nie mieliśmy nic do zjedzenia. Zajęłem z powrotem starą pozycję na kanapie, odtwarzając w pamięci moją rozmowę z Molly.

Kiedy wszedłem do kafejki i zauważyłem ją, siedzącą samotnie za stolikiem, z kanapką i filiżanką kawy,ubraną w ohydną, wzorzystą, jasnoróżową marynarkę w małe, czarne kwiatki i jej zwykły, biały fartuch labolatoryjny. Zachowywała się jak zwykle. Najpierw jej policzki zrobiły się czerwone i zaczęła gapić się na mnie jak niespełna umysłu. Po czym ja zażądałem ciała, o którym ona chciała wiedzieć; do czego mi potrzebne. Wyglądała, jakby natychmiast pożałowała swoich słów i znowu się zaczerwieniła. Ale wtedy powiedziała "nie". Nie. Tylko jedno, małe słowo. Dlaczego tak bardzo mnie to denerwuje?

Może dlatego, że nigdy dotąd nie widziałem Molly tak pewnej siebie. Ten jeden raz się nie zacinała. Może John ma rację. Ma dość mojej obecności i zaczyna się zachowywać normalnie w stosunku do mnie. Jak zachowuje się przy każdym innym. Ale czemu to mnie tak bardzo denerwuje?

Potrzebuję jakiejś odskoczni.

- POTRZEBUJĘ SPRAWY! - krzyknąłem do twarzy na ścianie. Jej uśmiech ani trochę się nie zmienił.


End file.
